creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 May 2015
07:34 marny z ciebie łowca jak upolowałeś zero 07:34 .v. 07:34 Ale to dobrze .v. 07:35 wystarczy pod filmem mandzia z fnafa co gimbusy oglądajo wystawić komentarz obrażający fnafa i mandzia jednocześnie 07:35 Może krety wreszcie opuściły CPW .v. 07:35 i masz nawet 20 sztuk tej hołoty 07:36 "Oto historie dwóch osób, które padły ofiarą Tajemniczego Człowieka. Ofiary to Marc Curvin i Ann Ramsey. " 07:36 Nie wiem czemu ale zawsze mnie to bawi .v. 07:36 XD 07:36 curvin 07:42 masz ty godność człowieka 07:44 o/ 07:50 Jak tak patrzę 07:51 To opisy wirusów na usunwirusa.pl są straszniejsze od dużej ilości cp tutaj (bp) 07:58 o/ 08:01 Witom 08:02 Corvin xD 08:06 o/ 08:12 JJ 08:12 właśnie rozkminiłem jak przejść misję w warcrafcie 2 jestem geniuszem 08:12 hue 08:26 ... 08:26 Cicho jak na pustynii 08:26 Hell'ou 08:26 o/ 08:27 o/ 08:33 Indżoj de sajlens... 08:34 No 08:42 o/ 08:42 hej 08:53 Toad to wkurzający grzyb z Mario (BP) 08:54 Jeez 08:55 Teraz jakieś pijaki 08:56 http://screenshooter.net/102501242/ejvkmns Patrz ostatnia propozycja 09:22 o/ 09:22 Ma ktoś jakiś kontakt z Lobo? ;-; 09:22 Prócz skype? 09:23 ja mam tylko skype 09:23 Łild 09:23 o/ 09:32 Na skype jej nie ma. 09:37 Witam. 09:38 o/ 09:41 Koledzy. 09:41 Urodziny mam jutro. 09:41 no i ? 09:42 I nic. 09:42 ile kończysz lat? 09:43 14 .-. 09:44 nie używaj tej emoty bo mnie wkurza 09:44 Dobrz. 09:44 A więc ten 09:44 sto lat sto lat 09:44 Zatańczysz ze mną jeszcze raz ostatni raz nim skończy się ten baal czternastoletniego snuuu 09:44 ;_; 09:44 XD 09:45 aż taki stary to on nie jest 09:45 żeby z kimś ostatni raz tańczyć 09:45 No wiesz... właśnie wchodzi w ten wiek 09:45 w którym narządy są w doskonałej cenie 09:45 hmmm 09:45 ja jak miałem 13 to wszedłem w ten wiek 09:45 więc nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy będzie miał okazję sam o własnych siłach potańczyć 09:45 ale to już zależy 09:46 Ja w sumie też... chociaż nie bo dużo leków brałem w młodości to sobie pewnie zaśmieciłem tam coś... ehh nigdy nie byłem wyjątkowy dla łowców narządów :< 09:46 To boli 09:47 ja znam umiar w alkoholu od kiedy oglądnąłem film w którym koleś po zgonie budzi się bez nerki na jakimś zadupiu i nie pamięta kim jest 09:47 o/ 09:47 To po alkoholu aż tak da się bawić? Myślałem że tylko po narkotykach ;_; 09:47 Witaj. 09:47 witam 09:48 alko po pierwsze tańsze a po drugie nie uzależnia 09:48 chyba że pijesz codziennie 09:49 najlżejszym narkotykiem jest moim zdaniem trawka ale jak się porządnie zjarasz to trzeba dużo żarcia przygotować bo głód fazę zabija 09:49 o/ 09:49 o/ 09:50 https://youtu.be/vxsUr2JMp-Q?t=6s 09:50 hmmm 09:50 witam 09:50 dziwne 09:50 hi all 09:50 Gałka muszkatołowa chyba najtańsza w sumie 09:50 Witaj. 09:50 nie próbowałem 09:50 to się jara wciąga czy ładuje w żyłę? 09:51 Ma kto MK9 na steam? 09:51 Bo nudno (QQ) 09:52 Chyba je/pije bo to jest ogólnie przyprawa... i jak się bardzo dużo zażyje (nwm z cztery pięć paczek?) to ma się faze jak po LSD i miałem kiedyś spróbować ale na chemii nam babka mówiła że kiedyś jej znajoma tak się ,,bawiła'' i się szybko od tego idzie uzależnić więc chyba sobie podaruje sprawdzanie tego ogólnie 09:55 albo acodin 09:55 w życiu bym tego syfu nie tknął 09:56 ale gimby to ćpają na potęgę 09:58 Hai~! 09:58 siema rei 09:58 o/ 09:58 Bratt ,3 09:58 Tak szczerze nigdy się nie wczytywałem co acodin sprawia prócz tych wszelkich schiz... nie ogarniałem nigdy tego jak gimby się podniecają substancjami odurzającymi... to takie bezsensowne i głupie... 09:58 Witaj. 09:58 Co tam? XD Była Roz? 09:58 nie 09:58 Yo~ 09:59 Ja z japańca wróciłam. Próbny egzamin pisałam i mam 85%, Brat kłaniaj się XD 09:59 E? Masky był? ;w; I wyszedł? No szczyt chamstwa... 10:01 Serio tak cicho? D1 10:02 * ReiRakto włącza karaoke i drze się na cały chat 10:03 * Matherius chciałby być sobą jeszcze 10:03 * Matherius ma jednak rozdwojenie jaźni i nie może 10:03 stai zitto 10:03 z czego 85% ? 10:03 Z egzaminu próbnego z japańca (y) 10:04 Chwała mi (all! 10:04 ) 10:04 można pisac próbny z japońskiego? O.o 10:04 no w sumie ja też bym się nauczył żeby rozumieć teksty z yuri 10:04 nevermind 10:04 Yup, Linda nam ksero dała na lekcji. :D 10:04 Linda ;_; 10:04 Nie mogła znaleźć tego w ogóle, z chińskiej strony ściągała 10:04 XD 10:04 *pani od japańca 10:05 ^^ 10:05 brawo XD 10:05 Ale dobrze wszystkim z klasy poszło, Mateusz co prawda zawalił słuchanie, ale też by miał zaliczone 10:06 ja miałem z egzaminu gimnazjalnego 95% na podstawie XD 10:06 Bo zaliczone jest od 60% wzwyż 10:06 z angielskiego 10:06 * ReiRakto bije Bratt brawa 10:06 połowę mojego zasobu słów angielskich mam z gier 10:06 a nawet znam podstawy francuskiego gdyż 2 lata grałem w warcrafta 2 po francusku 10:06 No, i w lipcu jedziemy do Warszawy na egzamin niepróbny XD 10:07 Hurra~ 10:07 aller de l'avant 10:07 * Matherius bum 10:07 le roi 10:07 rycerz 10:08 rave co 10:08 znasz osobę, która zna angielski lepiej z lekcji niż z gier? 10:08 nie 10:08 Ja! Ja! Ja nie grywam w gry XD 10:08 Chevalier à l'attaque 10:08 chevalier to rycerz po francusku XD 10:09 czyta się chyba szawaluą 10:09 szewalje< poprawka 10:10 francuski to ładny język o wiele ładniejszy od niemieckiego 10:10 Niemiecki jest strasznny 10:10 D1 10:11 A gość od niemca straszniejszy 10:11 D1 D1 10:11 XD 10:11 http://www.idioci.pl/upload/images/large/2015/02/to-uczucie-kiedy-bardziej.jpg 10:12 rei wiesz jak jest motyl po niemiecku? 10:12 XD 10:12 schmetterling 10:12 ;-; 10:12 a najlepsze jest to że to oznacza również przepustnicę 10:12 cokolwiek to jest 10:12 Ale serio ;w; Ostatnio kazał się nauczyć dialogu całego na pamięć i pytał z tego ;w; Jezu, jak mi się łapki telepały. XD Ale jak zawsze z mojej strony mina pod tytułem "i tak będę mieć pięć" i powiedziałam dobrze 10:14 ale hardkor XD 10:14 Hmm~ 10:14 Uciekają jak usłyszeli o niemieckim 10:14 (y) 10:14 jak dla mnie każde dłuższe słowo z niemieckiego brzmi jak rozkaz do rozsztrzelania 10:15 Yup ;w; 10:15 I weź to przeczytaj potem, jak jedno słowo ma kilometr bo jest zlepkiem trzech D1 10:17 za każdym razem jak czytam zdanie po niemiecku to moja nauczycielka wybucha śmiechem\ 10:17 Aha XD Nasz gość ma taki sadystyczny wzrok... I te teksty 10:17 "Czaruś, masz jedynkę. Cieszysz się z tego?^^" 10:18 Hi~ 10:18 XD 10:18 niezły dzik 10:19 I jest taki chudy, wysoki jak cholera, i taki łysawy, blond włosy ma. I nawet poza praca chodzi w marynarce i z teczką 10:19 Której nigdy nie otwiera 10:19 może trzyma tam zwłoki 10:19 Taki rekwizyt, do powagi, moim zdaniem 10:20 ;w; Bożż, nie strasz ;w; 10:20 Ale nie no, z tym jego firmowym spojrzeniem to serio mógłby zabijać ;w; 10:21 zabijaj lub zostań zabitym 10:21 to moje motto 10:21 XD 10:22 A on jeszcze jest gościem od samorządu. Geez, pytał mniie przez miesiąc na każdej lekcji, bo odmówiłam zrobienia jakiegoś plakatu 10:22 D1 10:22 Moj nauczyciel od niemca patrzy sie dziewczynom na nogi, a kiedys jakas klepnal w tylek xD 10:22 Cocococo XD 10:22 Yup 10:23 Okej ;w; 10:23 Siedze sobie na lekcji, on mnie pyta i wiecej uwagi poswieca moim nogom xD D 10:23 gdyby moją ruszył to bym mu wepchnął jego jajca do gardła 10:23 Nie no, Zygan wysnuł teorię jakoby to gościu wstawiał oceny wg wielkości biustu lel 10:23 logiczne 10:23 Tez bym tak zrobila, walic konsekwencje 10:23 Nie ^^ 10:24 a z resztą 10:24 nie zdążyłbym tego zrobić 10:24 natalia by mu wydrapała aortę 10:24 Jajca by zostaly 10:24 <3 10:25 XD 10:25 Medi, ja zawsze walę nie tylko konsekwencję, ale ogólnie wszystko co się da 10:25 I robię to na 5 (y) 10:25 (lf) 10:25 *konsekwencje 10:25 ...XD 10:26 ;w; OMG~~ Siostrzyca się dzieli swą czekoladą z mnąąą:DD 10:26 Ja mam na wszystko wyjebane, a nauczyciele i tak mnie lubia xD 10:26 ^same 10:26 ogranicz przekleństwa do zera 10:27 Puff, ostatnio zaklęłam na matmie jak się darłam na zygana, matematyce usłyszała d1 10:27 Ale, mówiłam, mam szczęście. Lubi mnie i nie mam uwagi XD 10:28 Okej, wybacz 10:28 wojtuś cały czas klnie przy nauczycielach XD 10:28 Nie 'wybacz' tylko nie klnij, prosta recepta :P 10:28 mam bekę niezłą przy nim 10:28 XD 10:28 Zapewne 10:28 nie ostatnio mieliśmy polski 10:29 a on myslał że nie było polskiego 10:29 w środku lekcji wbił do klasy 10:29 Ja też miałam polski <3 XD 10:29 powiedział k....!!!! i wybiegł na korytarz i gdzieś uciekł XD 10:29 D1 10:29 XD 10:29 myślałem że się zadławię ze śmiechu 10:29 nauczycielka za nim pobiegła a on zniknął XD 10:29 XD 10:29 szybki i wściekły 10:30 U nas Filip najmocniejszy jeśli chodzi o szybkość 10:30 Przyszli z 6tej klasy gamonie i zapisują dziewczyny na zawody 10:30 Sadowską i Darię wpisali i wyszli 10:30 a później debil się pojawił na tej samej lekcji i wkręcał że czegoś zapomniał XD 10:30 ja mam liceum połączone z gimbazą 10:30 A Daria się leje "Filip, biegniesz?" 10:30 "Biegnę" 10:31 "OwO To goń ich" 10:31 A on wstał 10:31 Wpadł na drzwi 10:31 Wywalił się 10:31 Wstał 10:31 Otworzył 10:31 Wypadł na korytarz 10:31 xd 10:31 I tyle go widzieli 10:31 A Daria takie "O________O" 10:31 I leci za nim 10:32 A babka od angola siedzi, patrzy, i wraca do sprawdzania sprawdzianów klasy równoległej 10:32 u nas najszybciej biega badyl bo jest najwyższy 10:32 i ma strasznie długie nogi oraz jest chudszy od rubikowej 10:32 i za każdym razem na 15 słuchać w kiblu tylko jedno 10:32 badyl nooo pobiegnij mi po szlugi plz 10:33 no nie bądź żyd 10:33 http://agar.io/ 10:33 wciągnąłem się w to ._. 10:33 ja tez .-. 10:33 Oho~ U nas najlepsi na długi dystans są Be i Aleks, ale na krótki Draia, Sadowska, Filip (zwany Quasimodo z winy krzywego ryja i nikłej inteligencji) 10:34 xd 10:34 opisujesz go jakby był jakimś protagonistą rpg XD 10:34 Ja kiedyś byłam dobra z długiego dystansu, ale jak mnie wzięła na zawody, a ja nie lubię zawodów, to stwierdziłam, że ja już na wf nic nie robię, pierdzielę XD 10:35 dobra ja spadam bo się Natalią umówiłem 10:35 elo 10:35 raven pilnuj ich 10:35 o/ 10:35 l 10:35 k 10:35 Bratt D: 10:35 ... 10:35 Bye ;w; 10:35 rei co 10:36 Nic, szkoda że idziesz D: 10:36 dobra elo 10:36 o/ 10:36 XD 10:36 o/ o/ 10:40 o/ 10:45 O/ 10:52 Pozdrawiam, płód. 10:52 A tera streszczenie 10:54 Takenori to japońska padaczka, która widzi martwe płody i instaluje bugi w Kielniopotworach. Przedawkował halucynki i widzi trupów w jego rodzinie. Poszedł do lekarza, którym okazał się płód 10:55 Ktoś zna jakieś spsooby by usunąć reklamy? 10:55 Połowe strony mi zajmują. 11:00 abp 11:05 Witam. 11:06 * Matherius dał gitarę, dał samochód, żony nie dał, nie! 11:07 Aha 11:07 Ou 11:07 Ktoś tu jest (kawaii) 11:08 Noo 11:08 Tak 11:08 .v. 11:08 A więc 11:08 Czy wiesz, że 11:08 Btw, dzięki Raven! c: 11:09 jeżeli w nazwie ,,Crejzolkaa'' zmieniłoby się kilka litera miejscami 11:09 niektóre usunęło, a niektóre dodało to wyjdzie Satan? 11:09 Aha 11:09 Raven'a nie ma, nic nie ma, wszystko to iluzja 11:10 Czyli ty też jesteś iluzją. 11:10 Tak 11:10 .v. 11:11 Wszystko to sen 11:11 musisz się obudzić 11:11 Nie. Jest sobota. Niczego nie muszę/ 11:11 .* 11:11 Mal 11:11 musimy się obudzić 11:11 Nie 11:12 Nikt niczego nie musi 11:13 Uśpiłam czat po raz...Setny 11:13 Czekasz na pociąg. Pociąg który zabierze Cię daleko stąd. Wiesz dokąd zabierze Cię ten pociąg, lecz nie jesteś pewna. Ale to nie ważne, ponieważ będziemy razem Mal. 11:14 Chodźmy Mal, już czas. 11:14 (idiot) 11:14 Do kogo ty piszesz? .v. 11:14 Do Ciebie Mal 11:14 Za długo już przebywamy w tej iluzji... 11:14 zapomniałaś kim byłaś... 11:14 kim jesteś... 11:15 Pomocyy .v. 11:15 Wszyscy śpią przecież...Kurde. 11:15 Eh... 11:15 ich nie ma 11:15 to wytwór Twojej podświadomości 11:16 jak myślisz, to przypadek, że sami rozmawiamy? 11:16 My tak naprawdę to kontrolujemy. 11:16 (Idiot) 11:16 Loki! 11:16 o/ 11:16 Hayo (hi) 11:16 Witaj. 11:16 Widzisz? 11:16 Ha! 11:16 Łd 11:16 Nareszcie Arthur'ze przybyłeś 11:16 :d 11:16 Mal nie chce się obudzić 11:16 Nie mam na imię Artu 11:16 Artur 11:17 Mam nadzieję, że chociaż Ty Arthur pamiętasz o sobie... 11:17 Ty również... 11:17 ile czasu już musiało upłynąć nim was znalazłem... ehh... 11:17 Loki, on tak będzie pisał "To tylko iluzja a ich nie ma" itp. .v. 11:17 Aaa 11:17 Zabawne c: 11:17 Nie pamiętacie... 11:18 Gada z tulpami rozumiem 11:18 ale kiedyś przypomnicie sobie... 11:18 :D 11:18 Wtedy jednak będzie za późno... 11:18 Loki, w takim razie my jesteśmy tulpami (bp) 11:18 Heh 11:19 Za późno na co? .v. 11:19 Aby się zbudzić... 11:19 To wszystko was pochłonie... 11:19 Ale ja sie obudziłam. 11:19 Inaczej bym nie pisala 11:19 .v. 11:19 Lecz widok światła zbudzi do refleksji... oby nastało to prędko 11:19 Mal... my śnimy 11:19 Kurcze pies już ryczy 11:20 Adam, jesteś? 11:20 .v. 11:20 Nie jestem Mal .v. 11:20 Czy jakoś tak. 11:20 o/ 11:20 O/ 11:20 o/ 11:21 Dobra ja lece kosić trawę \o 11:21 Mal to jakiś skrót od imienia czy co? 11:21 (bb) 11:21 Witaj Zag 11:22 Math , chciałeś bardziej powiedzieć :Welcome To The Hell? 11:22 Mal... to jest Twoje imię... dlaczego tego nie pamiętasz... powiedz mi... co robiłaś około dwóch godzin temu? Pamiętasz dokładnie? 11:22 W sumie może nie tyle co w piekle, a grupowej iluzji... śnie... 11:23 Paulo Coelho 11:23 Zastanówmy się 11:23 (yes) 11:23 co tak naprawdę może być później? 11:23 Ale Mal to nie imie! 11:23 A co wczesniej było? 11:23 imię* 11:24 A więc... 11:24 już za późno... 11:24 na mnie również... 11:24 pozostanie mi żyć w tym wszystkim razem z wami... 11:24 Ma depreche.Nie odzywaj się Crejz. 11:24 Fajnie. 11:24 Ok c: 11:24 o/ 11:24 Witaj Mendrysek. 11:24 Fjetnam 11:25 ;3 11:25 Nepal* 11:25 Awkanijstan 11:25 Witaj 11:25 o/ 11:25 Ciekawa ekipa, jak ptak paczam 11:25 o/ 11:25 *tak 11:25 Nye umim pisać D1 11:26 Rei, Mal to imię? 11:26 Nie ty..Boże proszę cię! 11:26 .v. 11:26 Co gdzie o co chodzi 11:26 Mal to jest imię ;_; 11:26 Ale tylko najwyraźniej mało osób rozgarnie 11:26 Czyje? ;w; 11:26 :< 11:26 a szkoda 11:26 jednak mało osób ma tak zrypaną czache jak ja 11:26 xd 11:26 (y) 11:26 Skrót od Malwiny pewnie. 11:27 Hmm 11:27 ...Jeśli jest samo "mal", to raczej nie polskie. Jakieś afrykańskie czy co XD 11:27 Amerykańskie 11:27 ale to bardziej skrót 11:27 Domestos 11:27 aMErykańskie, powiadasz XD 11:28 Skoro mam na imię Mal to Rei to Wina! c: 11:28 Z tego co wiem, to możesz nazwać dziecko jakkolwiek, byle by nie czymś w tylu "biwbhfci" 11:28 ..Że co proszę? 11:28 O co proszisz? c: 11:28 W Ameryce nawet Dragonborn można dać dziecku na imię ;_; 11:28 ;_; 11:28 O tym mówię, Mat 11:28 Rei! 11:29 Ja jestem Mal a ty Wina. Malwina! 11:29 c: 11:29 W takim razie chce mieć na imię Shikamaru ;-; 11:29 Sika na mur? :c 11:29 * ReiRakto wyrzuca ZagZag przez łokno 11:29 i byłoby 11:29 A ja mam słodycze a wy nie. 11:29 Shikamaru do miecza! 11:29 Jakkolwiek to brzmi 11:29 Źle 11:30 Jestę narutardę. 11:30 Amidamaru tak bardzo pomylić hinzgie bajki 11:30 :c 11:30 wybaczcie 11:30 Raczęj kretynę ale nie wnikam 11:30 nie hejtujcie 12:37 Dobra i tak mam ci gdzies (bp) 12:37 No właśnie 12:37 Więc się ni odzywaj 12:37 Chyba że wypadanie przez okna 12:38 To twoje hobby 12:38 nerka ! 12:38 ide ciupać w minecrafta 12:38 zag nie zaczepiaj rei 12:38 inaczej zobaczysz ile się leci z okna (bp) 12:38 Rycerz 12:38 bow co 12:38 o/ 12:38 o/ 12:38 Bratt - on już wie, wywalałam go z okna jakieś... 6 razy ? 12:38 Ale w Soviet Russia to Rei zaczepia Ciebie!!! 12:39 Ja wypadłem gdy miałem 5 lat z 1 piętra. 12:39 Sowieckiej Rosji* 12:39 ZSRR 12:39 widać 12:39 po zachowaniu 12:39 Zag, czyżbyś uszkodził sobie wtedy główkę? ;w; 12:39 My Normal Night 12:39 interpunkcja :/ 12:39 o/ 12:39 nie spadłem na nogi 12:39 i teraz kuleje (like) 12:40 Kuleję* 12:40 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń niszczy Zaga 12:40 Die 12:40 * ZagZag376 regenruje sie 12:40 Ja spadam ka-boomować gdzie indziej (bb) 12:40 nerka 12:40 ja tEz nerka 12:41 Die! Die! Die! 12:41 * BowserXL zabija Zaga 12:41 Zabiłem go 12:41 (sombrero) 12:41 Świetnie 12:41 * ReiRakto strzela w Bowsera z armaty. 12:41 * kula trafia 12:41 * BowserXL unika niczym Retsu 12:41 * BowserXL przywołuje Abre 12:42 * Sajko6622 zakopuje zwłoki i sadzi rzeżuchę na grobie 12:42 Abra, use Magical Leaf!!!111 12:42 na dworze nie ma co ka-boomować, więc wróciłam tutaj o/ 12:42 Co z tego, że Abra nie może się nauczyć Magical Leaf 12:42 To wyjdę na dworze 12:42 Bo co tam siedzieć przed kompem 12:42 Trzeba szukać 12:42 robali 12:42 I je zbierać 12:43 Do słoika 12:43 Ja kolekcjonuję mrówki (brr) 12:44 (why) 12:44 Świetnie. Wszystkich to bardzo interesuje .v. 12:44 Mów dalej .v. 12:44 rei no nie 12:44 bo on na serio będzie więcej mówił 12:44 * Rozpruwaczka1 skacze na Hexę z dynamitem 12:44 Tak 12:44 Łap mnie (alL!) 12:44 Nie 12:45 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń unika 12:45 * Rozpruwaczka1 sols o ziemię 12:45 Au 12:45 Menda jedna >:C 12:45 Astma, chamie, co ty robisz! 12:45 o/ 12:45 Ja chcę kulturalnie człowieka wybuchnąć, a ten mi się usuwa z drogi 12:45 Witom 12:46 Zero kultury w tych czasach, zero 12:46 * BowserXL regeneruje Roz nogi 12:46 masz 12:46 idź 12:46 już 12:46 o/ 12:46 * Rozpruwaczka1 kaboomuje Bowa C: 12:46 Wat , co to za wojna ;-; 12:46 Nie idę 12:46 Herbata vs Placki 12:46 Placki win 12:46 Solyder, chcesz kaboomować? (qq) 12:47 Nie (bp) 12:47 Nie 12:47 TAK! 12:47 Herbatę (lf) 12:47 Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy, Bow 12:47 * Rozpruwaczka1 skacze na Bandiego z dynamitem (la) 12:47 KA-BOOM 12:47 * BowserXL zabija Herbatę 12:47 * Solyder odskakuje 12:47 Armio placków! 12:47 No toż no (burn) 12:47 Niszcz herbaty! 12:47 Bow 12:47 12:47 (WATCHING) 12:47 * Solyder jedzie czołgiem do Roz... 12:47 Antasma 12:47 * Rozpruwaczka1 kaboomuje chat 12:47 Ja jestem generałem teraz 12:47 Ciulu 12:48 My mamy na ciasta napadać a ty benzynę marnujesz 12:48 Ale Crejz ma dużo broni 12:48 D1 12:48 Nie 12:48 * Sajko6622 biegnie do bunkra 12:48 Crejz włada Ciastkami nie Ciastami 12:48 Bow 12:48 z 12:48 Coś ci się w głowie 12:48 Wgl, to kot jest z nami a kto przeciwko? 12:48 * ReiRakto wystrzela Solydera katapultą na księżyc, gdzie trafiają w niego 3 rakiety. Następnie za pomocą magii zmienia go w osła i obcina łeb 12:48 Posoliło 12:49 Sol, fajni ludzie są z nami, a ci niefajni z wami .v. 12:49 (y) 12:49 Wystarczy? 12:49 Nie 12:49 Sprzeciv 12:49 Odwrotnie 12:49 jesteś bezgłowym osłem, zamknij paszczę D1 12:49 Kropka 12:49 * Sajko6622 wybiega z bunkra z całym arsenałem broni 12:49 Sajko +++ 12:50 Atakuj~! 12:50 * Sajko6622 Ratatatatatatatatatata!!! 12:50 (all!) 12:50 sajko flood 12:50 * Solyder przejeżdża Rei i Roz czołgiem i dobija je działkiem (all!) 12:50 * ReiRakto ogarnia mieszczan, bo Sajko nie raczyła, i wyprawia ich, chłopów i oporną szlachtę na wojnę 12:50 uspokójcie się wreszcie 12:50 co to za gałgaństwo 12:51 * Rozpruwaczka1 ka-boomuje placki .v. 12:51 Koniec walki 12:51 Fajnie 12:51 Teraz bowz do kąta 12:51 Czołg do naprawy 12:51 A ja idę się napić z/ 12:51 w 12:51 o/ 12:51 Bratt, sugerujesz, że maiałam pozwolić innowiercom zamykać się w lochu, który potem nazwali psychiatrykiem? (bp) Nie życzę sobie takiego traktowania. .v. 12:51 o/ 12:51 Aniele!! :D o/ 12:52 Sol, co ty chcesz? D1 12:52 Bo mi się pewu wyświetla 12:53 grać w warcrafta 2 czy was pilnować hmm 12:53 moje działo jest już przygotowane 12:53 Zostań, jeszcze Bow rozpęta kolejną wojne 12:53 ę 12:53 (lf) 12:53 przypominam, że roleplaying -----> w:c:pl.moj-wlasny-swiat 12:53 Sprawdź (hmm?) 12:54 (hmm) * 12:54 Hej o/ 12:54 o/ 12:54 Hi 12:54 Ja spadam (bb) 12:55 o/ 12:55 o/ 12:55 pa 12:55 no to git freez pilnuj 12:55 Bye <3 12:55 k 01:19 o/ 01:20 Hej Nysy 01:20 o/ 01:20 Hej 01:20 XD 01:21 Nys (captcha) 01:21 XD 01:22 * EnderGuy dostaje zawału 01:23 * Sajko6622 reanimuje Endera 01:23 D: 01:27 lag w najlepszym momencie 01:31 nerka 01:32 50 głosów Ogórek 01:34 :( 01:34 Pedałuje do kosmosu 01:35 O zło 01:36 ... 01:36 nie 01:37 o/ 01:37 Cześć :) 01:40 o/ 01:44 http://i1.kwejk.pl/k/obrazki/2012/05/87fa0efa05d22edfba66f9e726f643b3.png 01:46 Dzień Dobry o\ 01:46 o/ * 01:47 Witaj 01:47 i żegnaj 01:49 cześć 01:49 Specjalna:OZ 01:50 ? 01:50 01:50 15:16 (Historia blokad) . . Raven2015 (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) zablokował 91.233.76.36 (tablica), czas blokady: 1 tydzień (tylko anonimowi, blokada tworzenia konta) ‎(Wandalizm) 01:50 ambitny się znalazł 01:50 Co zrobił? 01:50 Specjalna:Wkład/91.233.76.36 01:57 Nauczyłaś Mnie Żyć 01:57 Rozumiecie coś z tego? .-. 01:57 Powiedzmy 01:58 I czy tylko ja nie widzę tutaj creepypastę? :x 01:58 już usunąłem dzisiaj jedną nie-cp 01:58 Tego samego autora? 01:59 Chyba nie 01:59 My Normal Night 01:59 interpunkcja trudna 01:59 Ten sam autor, znowu brak oznak, że to jest creepypasta. 01:59 Damn. 02:00 -Catherine-wyszeptał całując moją szyję,a ja wręcz rozpływałam się z pragnienia.Przycisnął mnie do najbliższej ściany i całował zachłannie.W mgnieniu oka leżałam już wielkim łożu w mojej seksownej bieliźnie i pończochach z koronkowym zakończeniem.Oplotłam nogą jego biodro z wystającą kością cały czas go całując.Delikatnie wyjęłam z mojej pończochy swój malutki nożyk i oderwałam się od niego.Przekręciłam nas tak że to teraz ja siedziałam na jego biodrach.Przysunęłam się bliżej jego twarzy tak że czułam oddech na policzku.Nożykiem przesunęłam po jego wargach z który popłynęła delikatna strużka krwi.Zlizałam ją językiem i powróciłam do całowania... 02:00 Jezó. 02:01 co. 02:01 Jajeczko. 02:01 Upomnię autora, by zmienił/dodał, a jak nie poprawi - to usunę. 02:03 Ja już nabiłem z 400 edycji na logach, ale nikogo to nie obchodzi. 02:05 Jak się nazywa amerykański idiota? 02:05 The Bill 01:46 o/ * 01:47 Witaj 01:47 i żegnaj 01:49 cześć 01:49 Specjalna:OZ 01:50 ? 01:50 01:50 15:16 (Historia blokad) . . Raven2015 (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) zablokował 91.233.76.36 (tablica), czas blokady: 1 tydzień (tylko anonimowi, blokada tworzenia konta) ‎(Wandalizm) 01:50 ambitny się znalazł 01:50 Co zrobił? 01:50 Specjalna:Wkład/91.233.76.36 01:57 Nauczyłaś Mnie Żyć 01:57 Rozumiecie coś z tego? .-. 01:57 Powiedzmy 01:58 I czy tylko ja nie widzę tutaj creepypastę? :x 01:58 już usunąłem dzisiaj jedną nie-cp 01:58 Tego samego autora? 01:59 Chyba nie 01:59 My Normal Night 01:59 interpunkcja trudna 01:59 Ten sam autor, znowu brak oznak, że to jest creepypasta. 01:59 Damn. 02:00 -Catherine-wyszeptał całując moją szyję,a ja wręcz rozpływałam się z pragnienia.Przycisnął mnie do najbliższej ściany i całował zachłannie.W mgnieniu oka leżałam już wielkim łożu w mojej seksownej bieliźnie i pończochach z koronkowym zakończeniem.Oplotłam nogą jego biodro z wystającą kością cały czas go całując.Delikatnie wyjęłam z mojej pończochy swój malutki nożyk i oderwałam się od niego.Przekręciłam nas tak że to teraz ja siedziałam na jego biodrach.Przysunęłam się bliżej jego twarzy tak że czułam oddech na policzku.Nożykiem przesunęłam po jego wargach z który popłynęła delikatna strużka krwi.Zlizałam ją językiem i powróciłam do całowania... 02:00 Jezó. 02:01 co. 02:01 Jajeczko. 02:01 Upomnię autora, by zmienił/dodał, a jak nie poprawi - to usunę. 02:03 Ja już nabiłem z 400 edycji na logach, ale nikogo to nie obchodzi. 02:05 Jak się nazywa amerykański idiota? 02:05 The Bill 02:08 zanim odejde 02:08 nim odejde stąd 02:08 chwyć za rękę mnie 02:08 za rękę mą 02:08 ~Jaime Lannister 02:08 zanim odejde 02:08 nim odejde stąd 02:08 chwyć za rękę mnie 02:08 za rękę mą 02:08 ~Jaime Lannister 02:15 Zło 02:21 elo 02:22 o/ 02:22 działo się coś ciekawego? 02:23 zbanowałem wandala 02:24 jaki miał nick? 02:24 ipek 02:24 Specjalna:OZ 02:24 Specjalna:Wkład/91.233.76.36 02:36 Dwóch adminów jeden user 02:36 Jestem osaczony. 02:44 Halo 03:02 . 03:03 Hej 03:03 o/ 03:03 . 03:07 * 03:10 Ech. 03:18 o/ 03:20 o/ 03:20 Witam :> 03:21 Na razie jesteśmy tylko my :/ 03:22 Hmm :u 03:22 o/ 03:22 hej 03:23 Cześć :> 03:23 jestem Gabi 03:23 ... 03:23 YOLO xd sorry za niego 03:24 jestem małgosia 03:24 cześć 03:24 jj 03:24 witaj. 03:24 o/ 03:25 o/ 03:25 o/ 03:25 o/ 03:25 cześć 03:26 Huh, własnie pastę kończę .-. 03:28 lub o piotrku 03:28 na jdno wychodzi XD ' 03:28 Konspiracja antypolska kontratakuje 03:29 Pierogi początkowo są plackami, więc są dobre 03:29 jestem gabi ;3 03:29 O jejuuu 03:29 ale piotrek jest nie dobry 03:29 zgwałcił mnie ' 03:29 o/ 03:29 o/ 03:30 ... O czym wy nadajecie? .-. NIC JUŻ NIE OGARNIAM! ;-; 03:30 Ja też... 03:30 zgwałcił mnie nysy 03:30 Fjetnam 03:30 para caps off 03:30 Bosz. 03:30 nys ogarnij się 03:31 to gabi 03:31 nie nys 03:31 whatever 03:31 chciałeś mnie ruchać ' 03:31 regulamin masz przestrzegać 03:31 ostrzegałem 03:32 Jeju 03:32 co to w ogóle było 03:32 Cisza nastała ;-; 03:33 ... 03:34 * AineKou jakoś próbuje przerwać ciszę 03:34 . 03:34 , 03:34 * 03:34 you can't 03:34 (wzt) 03:35 Why? 03:35 to nie jest twoja prywatna wikia 03:35 wypadasz z teleturnieju 03:36 * Mendrysek nje kapuje o co chodzi więc piszę o sobie w 3 osobie 03:37 ... 03:37 Fascynujące 03:37 Nikogo to nie obchodzi 03:37 Rycerz zobacz na skype 03:39 po co 03:39 jak i tak cię nie odblokuję 03:41 * 03:42 -,- 03:43 Dobra regulamin już za mną. Sprawa jest taka... Nie ogarniam o co tu chodzi. Chciałabym wiedzieć, jak dodać pastę. Po prostu... jak. .-. 03:43 Chci ci coś pokazać 03:43 dziewczyna 03:43 d1 03:43 Idę 03:43 o/ 03:43 w prawym górnym rogu na głównej stronie 03:43 masz pasek współtwórz 03:44 Pomoc:Nowa strona 03:44 klikasz go i klikasz dodaj stronę 03:44 a później zapisujesz tą stronę 03:45 Użytkownik:Adówa Solyder ma fana XD 03:45 ale mnie to nie interesuje że mi chcesz coś pokazać 03:46 A więc, strona, to po prostu opowiadanie/pasta? 03:46 Tak 03:46 przejdę w końcu to mario 03:46 w przypadku tej wiki tak 03:47 No to dziękuję. Idę tworzyć dalej :> 03:55 ... 03:59 o/ 03:59 o/ 04:02 siema crejz o/ 04:02 Hej o/ 04:05 Ogłaszam stan zwycięstwa 04:05 ? 04:05 Kulfonistyczna zaraza dzieci fnafa nie atakuje od 1 dnia 04:05 * Crejzolkaa klaszcze 03:59 o/ 03:59 o/ 04:02 siema crejz o/ 04:02 Hej o/ 04:05 Ogłaszam stan zwycięstwa 04:05 ? 04:05 Kulfonistyczna zaraza dzieci fnafa nie atakuje od 1 dnia 04:05 * Crejzolkaa klaszcze 04:08 Cześć. 04:08 o/ 04:08 o/ 04:09 siema 04:12 Hm... .v. 04:13 Znalazłam kolejną strone która uniemożliwia wierzenie w ludzkość... 04:13 .v. 04:14 Ja widziałem wczoraj chore rzeczy. 04:14 Które powodowały u mnie odruchy wymiotne. 04:14 Aż niedobrze mi gdy sobie to przypominam .-. 04:15 Biedak... .v. 04:15 aracz co widziałeś? 04:16 Nie będę opowiadał. 04:16 Po prostu nie mam ochoty. 04:16 Gore i to ostro chore. 04:16 sadystyczne porno z udziałem ciężarnych kobiet? 04:17 Nie, ale pierwsze dwa słowa pasują. 04:17 nieźle się bawisz XD 04:17 Tak, tak, jakbym czegoś takiego szukał. 04:18 Akurat tak przypadkiem trafia się na najgorszą kupę ;-; 04:19 pamiętam jak kiedyś w bibliotece ustawiliśmy na stronę startową na kompie lemon party XD XD XD 04:19 Nawet nie ciekawię się tym co to jest. 04:19 i wychodziliśmy i jakieśdziecko na to wpadło XD 04:19 niezły syf tyle ci powiem XD 04:20 Ogólnie to co ja znalazłem nawet nie było prawdziwe. Wiesz, jakimś tam programem musiał ktoś to zrobić. 04:20 Ale autor musi być nieźle chorym człowiekiem. 04:20 o/ \ 04:20 Hej 04:20 Cześć. 04:21 Koszmar zwany życiem 04:21 Jezó. 04:21 Cześć. 04:21 Jestem z Bananem, Strange i Przemkiem :-; 04:21 Lookam. 04:21 o/ 04:22 A Serek jest w autobusie ;-; 04:22 siema kyurone 04:22 o/ 04:22 Kyu, przeczytałem kilka pierwszych zdań i ostatnich. 04:22 Gratulacje dla autora/autorki. 04:22 o/ 04:23 Autorki 04:23 Raven, zgadnij kto to napisał. 04:23 Psajchofanka. 04:23 Kto by pomyślał. 04:23 już działam 04:23 Kyu, sorki, wysłałem zanim zauważyłem co piszesz do Ravena :X 04:23 jakaś psychofanka 04:23 Spoko 04:23 Zgadnij kogo :X 04:23 A. 04:23 samobójczy morderca .v. 04:23 Aracz, nawet nie zauważyłem twojej wiadomości 04:23 :v 04:23 Dzięki. 04:24 brzmi jak nazwa filmu tarantino XD 04:24 Tak. To jest TA Psychofanka. 04:24 Gdyby Tarantino to zrobił to byłoby to coś dobrego xD 04:24 kto to w ogóle jest? 04:24 Kiedyś była tutaj dosyć aktywna. 04:24 Na chacie, na wiki. 04:24 kto to jest psychofanka? 04:24 jakiś spamujący gałgan? 04:24 Jakoś ucichła tak odkąd Lobo jest biuro. 04:24 Powód nieznany. 04:25 byłem dzisiaj na mwś 04:25 było gorzej niż w ~lutym 04:25 pozdrawiam 04:26 Ja na MWŚ czasami o późnych porach siedzę. 04:26 Zazwyczaj gdy na chacie jest towarzystwo pewnych osób. 04:27 Nie zgadniecie autorka której pasty jest teraz na chacie MWŚ .v. 04:27 ? 04:27 ja wiem 04:28 xD 04:28 Przeczytałam całą pastę. 04:28 Jak może istnieć samobójczy morderca? (wtf) 04:28 brakuje mi jakiegoś dobrego zabójcy na wiki 04:28 coś pokroju Jasona albo freddiego 04:29 Rycerz the Killer. 04:29 albo Micheala Myersa 04:29 lub candy mana 04:29 A może takiego jak Simo Häyhä? 04:29 Faknoc the killer .v. 04:29 simo nie był zabójcą 04:29 był żołnierzem-snajperem 04:29 wyjątkowo skutecznym to wszystko 04:30 Nom. 04:30 Więcej fragów niż ci wymienieni przez Ciebie. 04:30 By jego się bać ktoś przynajmniej miał powód :D 04:31 wymienieni prze ze mnie nie istnieją ani nie istnieli to po pierwsze 04:31 a po drugie rzeczywistość jest gorsza od fikcjii 04:31 No właśnie o to drugie mi chodzi. 04:31 Najsłynniejszym zabójcą we francji był François Ravaillac 04:32 Coś kojarzę. 04:32 zabójca króla henryka 4 04:32 burbona 04:32 do dzisiaj jak na kogoś powiesz ravaillac to jest to traktowane jak oszczerstwo oznaczające zbrodniarza 04:32 w francji 04:33 On przynajmniej coś w życiu osiągnął :E 04:34 Ja lecę na razie. Może będę później. 04:34 ta szkoda tylko że został złapany i poddany straszliwym torturom 04:34 po czym bestialsko zamordowany 04:34 o/ 04:34 o/ 04:34 (bb) 04:48 jj 04:48 o/ 04:48 Coś mało was :E 04:48 http://agar.io/ Gra ktoś? 04:48 c: 04:49 Nie 04:49 (ok) 04:49 * EnderGuy rozjeżdza Crejz czołgiem (derp) 04:49 Crejz, o co chodzi w tej grze? 04:50 By zjadać innych 04:50 c: 04:50 Serio? ;-; 04:51 Który region? XD 04:51 Europa 04:51 c: 04:52 crejz jaki nick? 04:52 Jaki masz nick? 04:52 Crejzolkaa 04:52 Oryginalny 04:52 c: 04:53 rycerz śmierci 04:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0fFmnRR87w 04:53 ta gra podbija internety 04:53 Crejz, FFA czy teams> 04:53 ? 04:53 04:54 I jak tam zmienić teksturę kulki? ;-; 04:54 FFA 04:54 I wpisz np. Google 04:54 c: 04:54 Złąpał mnie użytkownik "Kupa na czole" ;_; 04:55 xd 04:55 o/ 04:55 Brawo Ender XD 04:56 I jest tam Placek ;-; 04:57 (nie, nie ja) 04:58 Hm 04:58 Rolę się odwróciły 04:58 Mars mnie znajdł c: 05:03 A ty jadłaś Marsa? XD 05:06 Tak 05:06 B) 05:07 xd 05:07 Crejz, spotkajmy się 05:08 Nick? 05:08 c: 05:08 Ender 05:08 xD 05:09 Oryginalnie c: 05:09 Wiem (derp) 05:09 I co? Zjesz mnie? c: 05:09 To gdzie? 05:09 Nie zjem (derp) 05:09 Jestem mały (derp) 05:10 Emm c: 05:10 o/ 05:10 Hej 05:10 Na prawym rogu c: 05:10 Górnym czy dolnym? 05:10 c: 05:11 bulbulbul 05:11 Górnym 05:11 c: 05:12 <4XD PL> o/ 05:12 o/ 05:12 o/ 05:12 cześć 05:12 Nie ma cię tam (derp) 05:13 Bo mnie zjedzono c: 05:13 o/ 05:13 <4XD PL> o/ 05:15 <4XD PL> . 05:18 Crejz, zagrajmy w Teams (derp) 05:18 <4XD PL> powiedz tak 05:19 Mandzio zagrał w agar.io ;-; 05:19 siemanko kolanko 05:19 o/ 05:20 <4XD PL> o/ 05:21 o/ 05:21 Ukraina mnie zjadła .v. 05:23 <4XD PL> .v. 05:25 <4XD PL> * 05:28 <4XD PL> \o 05:28 (bb) 05:38 c: 05:38 Hi~ 05:38 siema rei o/ 05:38 Bratt <3 05:39 Co tam? O czym (nie) rozmawiacie?^^ 05:39 ...Puff 05:39 właściwie to inni medytują 05:39 Emotkę zrobiło 05:39 a ja siedzę i czekam aż któryś zacznie gałganić 05:39 Ah tak XD 05:40 No tych gałganiących jakoś nie widzę ;w; 05:40 Nysu by się przydał XD 05:40 Albo jakiś Rzymek 05:40 Albo od razu Atla XD 05:40 Hyahyahya 05:41 jezu jak na stypie 05:41 * ReiRakto podsuwa Bratt herbatą pod nos 05:41 Powciągać 'cesz? 05:41 *herbatę 05:41 wolałbym tabakę 05:41 ale nie chcę się znowu uzależnić 05:41 Nie dostaniesz :* 05:42 Hmm~ Miałam opowiadanie wymyślać... 05:42 Ale jakoś tak nie wymyślam 05:42 I dobrze mi z tym XD 05:42 mam nadzieję że nie o tej tematyce którą wszyscy lubią ? 05:42 Wymyśl o Bowzie i Hexie część II 05:42 C: 05:42 hue 05:43 Wyjątkowo - nie XD 05:43 Crej - jakbym serio napisała, to by najprawdopodobniej nie nadawało się do czytania dla większości chatu XD 05:44 dawaj 05:44 Nye (bp) 05:44 ja nie należę do większości (lf) 05:44 Pisz c: 05:44 Myślisz że mi się chce? :D 05:44 dawaj może być mega zboczone 05:44 mi to nie przeszkadza 05:44 c: c: c: 05:44 Kogo to obchodzi XD 05:44 dziewczynki w twoim wieku mają ciekawą wyobraźnię XD 05:44 a mi się nudzi w luj 05:44 Nie chce mi się (y) 05:45 to niech ci się zachce cholera jasna 05:45 Zabieram się kuffa do poważnego tekstu, cholera jasna D: 05:45 Rei bo Ci zabiorę herbatę! 05:45 Z jałoji skończyłam rok temu D: 05:45 Zostałam przy shounen-aiEKHEMEKHEm 05:45 caps off 05:45 co to za diabeł 05:46 Co gdzie jak 05:46 jakbym to wymówił to brat by pomyślał że mam atak padaczki 05:46 Puff~ Święte prochy. 05:46 Rei, bo wypiję świętą herbatę! 05:46 Pisz! 05:46 >:CX 05:46 Crej, nie odważysz się 05:46 >:C* 05:47 Odważę się 05:47 * ReiRakto dusi Crej 05:47 Teraz też? 05:48 Też 05:48 Moim zdaniem uduszenie to jeden z fajniejszych rodzajów straszenia ludzi. Boli w cholerę, a jak puścisz zawczasu to nic się nie stanie, ale łebek się przestraszy 05:48 Powinno zadziałać 05:48 Zawsze działa D: 05:48 Czemu na tobie nie działa D1 05:48 * ReiRakto zamyka świętą herbatę w sejfie 05:48 https://youtu.be/kCgfFZX8izw kiedy rei kogoś tuli XD XD XD 05:48 Z głowy 05:49 https://youtu.be/kCgfFZX8izw?t=24s 05:49 * 06:10 crezolki niema a ja mam do pogadania z nią... 06:11 powiedzcie, że napisałem następną część naszej wspólnej cp... 06:11 zauma 06:11 zakuma* 06:11 powiecie? 06:12 dobra sam jej to potem przekażę 06:12 nerka rycerz 06:13 elo 06:14 Ave Placki 06:15 o/ 06:16 rycerz 06:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEKhox5nIQs#t=4m15s 06:16 ;-; 06:19 100 punktów 06:20 10000 06:20 o/ 06:20 1000 06:20 o/ o/ o/ 06:21 o/ 06:21 Zjedli mnie ; 06:25 2092 punktów XD 06:25 Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń 06:25 pw 06:26 4812 punktów 2 miejsce XD XD 06:28 Obecna c: 06:29 Nikogo to nie obchodzi 06:30 ta gra podbiła internety szybciej niż gta 5 06:31 5808 06:32 Kurde 06:32 Nie gram w http://agar.io/ już xD 06:32 Głupia dluga nazwa... ._. 06:33 W końcu! 06:33 o/ 06:33 o/ 06:34 siema piniak 06:34 Nosee jaki jest twój rekord? 06:34 1200 06:34 pniak 06:34 doszedł? 06:35 :> 06:35 mój 7333 XD 06:35 miałem 1. miejsce 06:35 Ło 06:35 Jaki nick 06:35 rycerz, jaki serwer i nick 06:35 ale mnie rozwalili na kawałki i pozjadali XD 06:35 Niedźwiedź 06:35 Od kilku dni czat mi nie działał. 06:35 ale już przegrałem 06:35 Idk czemu. 06:35 (ayfkm) 06:35 tak trudno wyczyścić przeglądarkę 06:35 Nie działa? 06:36 Hej 06:36 Chodźcie na skype 06:36 Koleżanka moja co była tu dzisiaj tam jest 06:37 Aha. 06:38 Piniak bywaj częściej na czacie plz 06:38 Witam ^^ o/ 06:38 o/ 06:39 o/ 06:39 Czemu plziasz? 06:39 bo za rzadko wbijasz jak na moda czatu 06:40 Nie było mnie teraz może dwa, trzy dni. :v 06:40 :v 06:40 Chce tulać 06:42 Tul samego siebie 06:42 (y) 06:43 Pinia 06:43 Jakie dwa dni 06:43 Chyba dwa miesiące 06:44 Nie? x'D 06:44 Tak? :[[]]-) 06:45 Oh, kochanie, znalazłeś rynek? :--) 06:45 Tak? :[[]]-) 06:46 To supi. :--) 06:46 * BowserXL pierdł 06:47 K. 06:47 Zjedli mnie ;__; 06:49 yo 06:51 CZeść. 06:51 *Cześć. 06:51 o/ 06:51 o/ 06:51 Pacz, gdzie byłem dziś ^^ https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.1634957463417319.1073741847.1504881869758213&type=1 06:51 Widziałam już na fb :) 06:52 siema thia 06:52 Hej 06:52 k 06:54 . 06:54 Ja zjarany 06:58 ... 06:58 Qpa 07:00 Ale fajnie tam było. 07:00 Mogłem wejść na ten strych, ale obawiałem się że się deski załamią spróchniałe. 07:00 Już miałem napisać jakąś propagandę taniej sieci komórkowej 07:00 A tu mi Butlonos przeszkodził 07:00 A poza tym, dach mógł mi spaść na łeb. 07:01 Butlonos gained 1 XP! 07:01 yea 07:01 What? Butlonos is evolving! 07:01 D1 07:01 Butlonos evolved into NOStradamus D1 07:01 #ŁoKurde 07:01 #Ojezusmaria 07:02 #Napolskimczaciepiszciepopolsku 07:02 Crejz do mnie napisała pewu chyba, ale ja nic nie widzę 07:02 To uczucie, gdy łazisz po opusczonym domu, a znajome trzęsą się i piszczą ze strachu ;___; 07:02 .v. 07:02 Taak. 07:02 *opuszczonym 07:02 To uczucie gdy PeWu nie dociera do Noska... .b. 07:02 .v. 07:03 Albo to uczucie kiedy łazisz po opuszczonym domu, a tam stare ubranie spada ci na łeb 07:03 To uczucie gdy łazisz po opuszczonym domu a chłopak siostry spycha cię do piwnicy i zatrzaskuje właz 07:03 (captcha) 07:03 Też byłem dziś w piwnicy! 07:03 Też zatrzaśnięty! 07:03 Jej! 07:03 Ja ostatnio byłam, ale nic nie znalazłam .v. 07:03 Ja wyczolgiwałam się oknem xD 07:03 A ja znalazłem stół, buty i flaszki 07:03 Eee tam, przez drzwi się wchodzi. 07:04 Pełne? W sensie jak wyszedłeś to napewno puste, ale na początku? x[[]]D 07:04 *na pewno 07:04 Yhia 07:04 C: 07:04 Znaczy no... pełno butelek, plastikowych opakowań i przeróżnych śmieci. 07:04 Na początku z jakimś czymś 07:04 A w jakim domu byłaś, Hajs? 07:04 HM?! 07:04 Ha 07:04 Hajs? 07:04 Yo 07:04 wszystko gra 07:05 O/ 07:05 to moja dziedzina więc ja zaczynam, raz dwa, a może trzy cztery 07:05 Za to mam kilka starych zeszytów i czarno-białe zdjęcie dziecka 07:05 :v 07:05 Thiannne 07:05 Hej IQ 07:05 Hej Nys 07:05 (lf) 07:05 jak to jest z twoją niską aktywnością? 07:05 Ja wziąłem małą fiolkę apteczną z niebieskiego szkła 07:05 ^^ 07:05 * Taki jeden z Nysy tula all 07:05 Zetwu, trza się obmyć. 07:05 Zjarany jestem 07:05 Sprzeciv 07:05 nys, o też popalam 07:05 :d 07:05 Lego 07:06 No i jeszcze książkę 07:06 Ale ja nie lubie palić C: 07:06 Wciągasz? 07:06 :v 07:06 ChatHacki mi się psujo. :< 07:06 Bow - I dobrze 07:06 :v 07:06 * Taki jeden z Nysy wciąga 07:06 * Taki jeden z Nysy pala 07:06 http://screenshooter.net/102501242/qsdnwye 07:06 Nie ma hackowania 07:07 Antasma 07:07 ? 07:07 Właśnie o tym mówię 07:07 Mam to samo 07:07 Antasma - ten óczóć gdy masz wolnego neta 07:07 :V 07:07 *zjarany face* 07:07 * I.Q.M.N. całuje Nysa 07:07 (lf) 07:08 http://screenshooter.net/102501242/mbeuadx 07:08 Była u mnie koleżanka i mi zadarła koszulkę 07:08 I powiedziała że mam kaloryfer 07:08 Antasma - Siebie tak dissować 07:08 :v 07:08 ;___; I go dotykała 07:08 Ajkjuman 07:08 Nys, nie rób z czatu miejsca do fapania 07:09 Wat 07:09 :v 07:09 Nie wiem o co chodzi wat 07:09 wat 07:09 wat 07:09 Stop 07:09 (STOP) 07:09 Staph 07:09 ej tak lepiej robić zamiast mój nick pisać :v 07:09 Ale wat to emotka 07:09 Najbardziej mnie ciekawią ostatnie strony zeszytu do historii niejakiego Romualda R. .v. 07:09 No i fajnie 07:09 .v. 07:09 Wtf 07:10 Antasma... pls.. Nie wywołuj koty za płoty 07:10 wat 07:10 Co? 07:10 (derp) 07:10 D: 07:10 O nie znów przywrócili kolorki? 07:10 Jak on to? 07:10 Koty za płody - Mogę tak żyć 07:10 tak to 07:11 Ajkjumen 07:11 Jeśli potrafisz to wytłumaczyć po ludzku 07:11 To tłumacz po ludzku 07:11 A nie po nieludzku 07:12 http://screenshooter.net/100256206/tfydmgu Najmądrzejsza scena dwóch proroków 07:12 On ma duże literki! D: 07:12 Nysy 07:12 Bo dali hateemela na czat 07:12 Żeby spamili 07:12 Wiesz 07:12 Nie kumam C: 07:13 Dadzą coś nowego --> Spamią tym --> Sypią się bany --> (sombrero) 07:14 (sombrero) --> (rip) 07:14 TENCZA 07:14 Yay!! 07:14 Pół godziny pisania :') 07:14 Gay!! 07:14 TENCZA 07:14 Btw ta tęcza jest pokiełbaszona 07:14 Raito Yagami 07:14 imagaY otiaR 07:14 Mnie zastanawia czemu R.R. pisał o hysterii .v. 07:14 xd 07:15 Anime takie złe wat 07:15 o/ 07:15 o/ 07:15 o/ 07:15 o/ 07:15 Hej 07:15 kurde Kemsyt 07:15 Hej brat 07:15 -,- 07:15 o/ 07:15 Zepsułeś 07:15 Hej KEm O/ 07:15 *Kem 07:16 Hej :w 07:16 * Taki jeden z Nysy tula Kemsyta 07:16 każdy spamował hejówkami a ty Hej 07:16 Rozgryzłem Kyu http://screenshooter.net/102501242/unxbfnn 07:16 ._. 07:16 Nwm 07:16 A ten znowu... 07:16 Nom 07:17 Taki jestem no i czekam na bana za takie cuś 07:17 Jeszcze raz i kick. 07:17 Idź 07:17 XD 07:17 kick 07:17 srsly? 07:17 07:17 (ban) 07:17 kick 07:17 Pierwszy raz napisałem 07:17 Za co chcesz mu dac kicka? :w 07:17 Daj bana (QQ) 07:18 No zarycz no 07:18 Gonić będziem kota bo tak!! 07:18 Globala :฿ 07:18 Phalanxa* 07:18 Czy jakoś tak 07:18 Kemcyt pewu 07:18 Global = Phalanx 07:18 Nom 07:18 (derp) 07:18 Nysu 07:18 Ravgor... yy. Raven..? za co ? 07:18 Za co? 07:18 :v 07:19 Przeczytalem to "kemsyt, cfelu" 07:19 Za to co zrobił wcześniej 07:19 Aha 07:19 XD 07:19 07:19 Czyli? 07:19 niech swoje erotyczne zachcianki i nie tylko przeniesie na mwś 07:19 czat mi wyczyściło. 07:19 k, ja tam idę potrolować, czas na bana, a tu w sumie za dużo do stracenia jest :v 07:20 Crejz, PW >.> 07:21 Kemcyt skype 07:21 Nie xD 07:21 Rycerz (przykładowe coś do gadania) 07:21 :v 07:21 Jestem na phonie 07:21 Lel 07:21 Raven 07:21 http://img.besty.pl/images/363/59/3635920.png 07:21 Usuń te BBCode 07:21 (Y) 07:21 Bo znów będą spamić 07:22 Nosh Ping 07:22 c: 07:24 Crejz 07:24 Nie 07:24 http://screenshooter.net/102501242/ykujjbk Fascynujące 07:24 Bowz, nie uwierzysz ale... 07:24 07:25 jotjot 07:25 ...Pod swoim komentarzem z FNaF'a nie ma hejtów! 07:25 d: 07:25 twoim* 07:25 Dzisiaj zachowałem się jak prawdziwy wilkeł (^^) 07:25 A jak tam z Glorią? 07:25 .v. 07:25 Zayebiście <3 07:26 (lf) 07:26 Crej 07:26 Daj linka D1 07:26 (lf) 07:26 Do koma? 07:26 c: 07:26 Tak 07:26 Czekaj to znajdę 07:26 Spamuje wszystkim na PW aż do bloka, potem przerzucę się na główny i wracam na CP (derp) 07:27 http://screenshot.sh/mGC1hvoTsT3WH 07:27 K 07:27 XD 07:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_LE_17J0g5U 07:27 . 07:27 Weź "najnowsze komentarze" 07:27 c: 07:28 #Ojezusmaria 07:28 Suchy suchar na dziś. 07:28 Jakie sny ma informatyk? 07:29 ? 07:29 Na Javie. 07:29 Suche. 07:29 *ba dum tss* 07:29 xD DD 07:29 Aż się napiję 07:29 O KURDE 07:30 sry za caps 07:30 * Crejzolkaa nalewa wody i pije 07:30 ? 07:30 o/ 07:30 o/ 07:30 hej 07:30 o/ 07:30 Albo "Strajk informatyków. Żądają wprowadzanie Javy jako język obcy na maturze!" 07:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KDGr8mNmexg 0:40 CP jest na yt 07:30 (yds) 07:30 Brawo geniuszu 07:30 c: 07:31 Alleluja! 07:31 Jesteśmy sławni!!1111 07:31 Bow, stop. 07:32 Czm 07:32 Ciesz się 07:32 Jesteśmy sławni!11 07:32 Rycerz Śmierci ping 07:32 Bow. Ostatni raz piszę. 07:32 Ale co 07:32 Co ja takiego złego piszę 07:33 Jak już mulisz wykrzyknikami, to używaj wykrzykników nie jedynek. 07:33 jj 07:33 Fjetnam 07:34 http://scottgames.com/ D: 07:34 Co się? :D 07:34 NOWY TESTER? 07:34 Nie 07:35 Tak! 07:35 Ja na tą stronę wchodzę by zobaczyć nowy obrazek, bo czekam na przeróbkę Painto 07:35 :d 07:35 Co to za animatron? ;-; 07:35 wiedziałem 07:35 tę* 07:35 Crejz 07:35 chica jakaś 07:35 Babeczka zabiła dzieci. 07:35 Crejzolka 07:36 Chica ;-; 07:36 ;_; 07:36 To jest... 07:36 Straszne... 07:36 ;_; 07:36 http://bibsy.pl/Coj0mEUF/papiez-franciszek Polać mu. 07:36 ;_; 07:37 To jest w kolejności, w której zostały rozwalone animatroniki. 07:37 Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, teraz Nightmare Foxy! 07:37 Chyba 07:37 ;_; 07:37 Nie 07:37 foxy na 100% 07:37 albo mangle 07:37 Teraz musi być wiatrak 07:37 Nightmare Wiatrak (y) 07:38 xd 07:38 Najgorszy wróg w FNaF;ie 4 07:38 (y) 07:38 FNaF'ie* 07:38 ;-; 07:38 ciekawe, co ciekawego scott wymyślił 07:39 3 rzędy zębów 07:39 Coś co niszczy mózg... 07:39 Co jest jeszcze bardziej głupie od 2 07:39 .v. 07:40 ta głowa w ogóle lewituje 07:40 Zauważyliście z tyłu babeczkę? 07:40 ;__; 07:40 nie (huh) 07:40 Ja tak ;-; 07:40 Z tyłu Chicki jest babeczka... 07:40 Ja też 07:40 Wygląda jak jabłko 07:40 z/w 07:40 to był sarkazm 07:40 Ja jej nie zjem... .v. 07:41 teraz czekamy 10-15 minut na film od mandzia 07:41 I Elevan'a 07:41 ,v, 07:41 napisałabyś chociaz poprawnie jego nick. 07:42 .V. 07:42 No dobra.. ._. 07:42 Eleven Years Old 07:44 Jad skorpiona (ALL!) 07:45 bulbulbul 07:45 Już nigdy nie będe podsłuchiwał !!!! Weź to usuń ktoś 07:45 Ja nie mogę 07:45 Dzieci odkrywają wikię 07:46 o/ 07:46 o/ 07:47 o/ 07:48 Aambitnie .v. ~ Reji któryśtam rok 07:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzjhhJVRVmk 07:50 brak wyświetleń :P 07:52 . 07:52 ... 2015 05 16